Father's Day At The Taylor House
by apishcan18
Summary: The Taylor women try to surprise Mac on Father's Day. It doesn't go as expected.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or it's characters, yadda yadda yadda. I do lay claim to Akira Taylor, she's mine. Spencer Taylor is used with permission from my sister. Ellie and Shayann are used with permission from some friends of mine.

So I was hanging out with my sister and some friends and their current obsession is CSI:NY. Well throughout the course a very hot and boring evening an idea was born. Mac has four adult daughters who are all still living with him after their mother and his wife die (just like in the show). I was fooling around one day with the characters and this story appeared. Well on with the story. Oh and the word key for the language is after the story so don't worry I have provided that.

Father's Day At The Taylor House

"I get to make the eggs!" Ellie announced.

"No, you aren't!" her three sisters objected in unison.

Ellie pouted.

"You can make the coffee. You know how Dad likes it," Akira, the oldest of the four girls at age 24, told the second youngest.

That seemed to placate Ellie.

"Spencer gets to make the eggs. Shayann, can you do the toast?" Akira doled out assignments.

Shayann, the youngest at 18, nodded. "I can do that."

"What are you going to do, Akira?" Spencer, who's real name was Stephanie, asked. She'd been a huge tomboy when she was younger and had asked everyone to call her Spencer. The name stuck and even after almost twenty years she was still called Spencer.

Akira smiled. "I'm on samsung."

The girls had created their own 'secret' language so they could talk without their parents knowing what it was they were talking about when they were little.

"Oh I hope he doesn't wake up early," Ellie fretted, leaning around the staircase to see into the front foyer.

"Let's get started so that when he does get up, breakfast will be ready for him," Spencer said, brushing past Ellie and crossing into the kitchen.

The girls were making breakfast and talking, mostly about other father's days when Ellie, who had finished making the coffee, leaned over Spencer's shoulder and commented, "I think the eggs are done."

Spencer took offense to Ellie telling her what to do and whipped around, brown eyes flashing. "I know how to cook eggs!" she shouted. "Unlike you, who burn them."

"Spencer! Ellie!" Akira hissed.

But it was too late. Ellie was mad now too. She started yelling at Spencer and Spencer started yelling too. Akira and Shayann both tried to calm them down but it didn't work.

"Good morning girls," a quiet male voice said from the kitchen door.

Spencer and Ellie froze; identical 'oh crap' looks on their faces.

"Pipelines," Shayann muttered, sending the pair a dark look.

Akira managed to muster up a small smile. "Happy Fathers Day, Daddy."

Mac Taylor looked at each of his four daughters. It was obvious they had been trying to make breakfast for him for Fathers Day. Unfortunately Spencer and Ellie had gotten into a fight and woken him up.

"Can we start over?" Ellie sheepishly asked.

"Without the fighting?" Spencer added, equally ashamed.

Mac considered this. "I'm going to go back to bed," he finally said before turning and going back into his bedroom.

The Taylor sisters breathed a collective sigh of relief just as the smell of burning eggs filled the kitchen.

Spencer scrambled to take the pan off the stove. "Well there goes that idea," she muttered darkly, dumping the burnt eggs in the trash.

Akira sent her younger sister a glare. "Who wants to run to the corner deli and get breakfast for everyone?" she asked, ditching the original plan.

Shayann pointed at Spencer and Ellie. "I vote they go."

"Ok," they coursed in unison.

Akira sent the two off with orders to make nice or else and to return with enough breakfast food for the whole family. Shayann went up to the loft to finish wrapping her present for Mac. Akira cleaned up the kitchen before going to her father's bedroom.

She lightly knocked on the closed door. "Dad?" she called.

"Come in, Bug," Mac replied.

Akira peeked into the room. It was the only place in the house the girls rarely entered. They respected their fathers need for some privacy in a household that was comprised of four women and Mac. Mac was dressed, his bed was made (a trait Akira did not share with her father) and he looked ready for the day sitting in the only chair in his room, a book open in his lap. Akira took a few steps inside the room.

"Hey, Dad. Sorry about earlier," she started to apologize.

"The day isn't ruined yet, Bug." Mac rose and walked to his oldest, setting the book on the bed as he walked by. Slipping his arm over her shoulders, he steered her back out into the hall. "Besides you need to stop apologizing for your sisters. They're old enough now to do it on their own," Mac teased.

Akira gave an embarrassed smile and leaned her head on her fathers shoulder as they walked. "I know. It's still a habit though."

Mac and Akira were in the kitchen, he with a cup of coffee and her with a steaming mug of peppermint tea, talking when Shayann bounded down the stairs, carrying a stack a presents.

"I'll join you two after I leave this in the living room," she called, breezing past the kitchen door.

"Ok, Baby," Mac replied, sharing a grin with Akira.

In moments Shayann was back and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Akira was the only one in the family who didn't like coffee. "What the heck got into Spencer this morning?" Shayann asked, sitting down next to Mac.

Akira rolled her eyes. "Spencer will be Spencer."

Spencer chose that moment to return with Ellie.

"Foods here!" Ellie shouted, slamming the door.

"Dad, we got your favorite," Spencer added.

The two appeared in the door, both carrying large sacks.

"Dad, I'm sor-" Ellie started.

Mac held up one hand. "No need to say you're sorry. There's nothing to say sorry for. And Akira beat you to it."

"Typical big sister," Spencer muttered.

"Sit down Spencer and let it go," Ellie said as she set the to-go containers in the middle of the table while Shayann got plates and Akira distributed silver ware.

Spencer plopped down into her usual seat, blowing out a breath as she did. "Well at least it'll be a Fathers Day to remember."

The End

_Word key:_

_Samsung- Dad alert_

_Pipeline- idiot_

Love it? Hate it? Just like it? Push the little blue/purple button and review please. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


End file.
